Hijo de la Luna
by Danynekko
Summary: Ryou no puede dormir y se queda hasta tarde viendo a la luna, siempre ha sentido algo particular con respecto a ella, pero no conoce ninguna leyenda o historia que le hable de ella ¿Podrá Bakura ayudarle con eso? Tendershipping


**Ryou no puede dormir y se queda hasta tarde viendo a la luna, siempre ha sentido algo particular con respecto a ella, pero no conoce ninguna leyenda o historia que le hable de ella ¿Podrá Bakura ayudarle con eso?**

Esa noche en particular el ambiente se notaba un tanto místico y especial, la brisa fría circulaba en pleno cambio de otoño a invierno enfriando todo a su paso, sacudiendo las ramas de los árboles o las pocas hojas secas que quedaban en algunos de estos. Una bella luna llena se alzaba en el manto nocturno, brillaba intensamente los rayos de luz clara que iluminaban calles y casas.

Un tierno chico que rondaba los 14 años se hallaba sentado en el amueblado alfeizar de la ventana en su habitación, sus bellos ojos chocolate observaban fijamente el, a su parecer, hermoso satélite en el cielo que le cubría por completo con sus suaves rayos de luz haciendo brillar su blanca cabellera igual que su pálida piel, casi como una caricia, casi como si lo protegiera.

El chico sonreía a la luna, doblaba sus piernas y las rodeaba con sus brazos sintiendo los arrulladores rayos de luz envolviéndole, y ahí charlaba con la luna, le contaba cómo se sentía, lo que le ocurría, tomaba en manos un peculiar colgante en su pecho como enseñándoselo y le contaba como su padre se lo había regalado hace unos años y sobre aquel extraño espíritu que lo acompañaba desde entonces.

Aquel extraño ser le parecía un enigma, poco y menos sabia sobre él, a veces tomaba el control de su cuerpo y hacia cosas malas, en particular a la gente que se metía con él o le ofendía y cosas como esas, a Ryou eso no les gustaba. Pero también… había momentos en que lo acompañaba, simplemente compartían su compañía, eso le hacía pensar que se sentía tan solo como él mismo y le agradaba pensar que entre ambos mitigaban esa soledad... Había momentos en los que apartaba sus pesadillas, vigilaba sus sueños o le distraía de su insomnio conversando con él... Había momentos en los que le brindaba silencioso e inexperto consuelo cuando hablaba con su padre y su mala relación se hacía presente, lastimándole, entonces _él_ estaba hay apartando ese vacío de no tener una familia. En todas esas ocasiones Bakura estaba ahí con él… y a Ryou eso lo hacía feliz.

Todas esas cosas y más le contaba Ryou a la luna, ella en respuesta lo acunaba con sus suaves rayos de luz, o eso le gustaba pensar a Ryou.

─ ¿Qué haces Yadonushi? ─ pregunto curioso Bakura que apareció en su frente, sentado al otro extremo de la colchoneta del alfeizar mirándole con una curiosidad que a Ryou le parecía adorable.

El menor le brindo una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que a Bakura le encantaban -aunque no lo dijera-, antes de responder ─ Estaba hablando con la luna.

─ ¿Y ella te respondió? ─ preguntó esta vez burlón, ocultando así la ternura que el chico le provocaba, como casi siempre lo hacía, él no debía tener esos sentimientos.

─Si ─ respondió tranquilamente mirando de reojo al satélite por la ventana.

Bakura parpadeo un par de veces mirando también a la luna antes de regresar, sorprendido, su vista a Ryou ─ ¿E-e-enserio?

─Bueno, cuando yo le hablo siento como si su luz me envolviera, como si me arrullara y protegiera ─ Ryou se ruborizo un poco encogiéndose de hombros ─ sé que… sonará extraño pero, desde niño eh sentido eso con respecto a la luna, es como si ella me cuidara. ¿Sabes? cómo mi padre es arqueólogo y eso, de niño solía pedirle que me contara leyendas sobre la luna, pero él tercamente me decía que no conocía ninguna, sin hacer siquiera el esfuerzo de investigar o tan siguiera preguntarle a algún colega ─relato de forma triste.

Bakura le miraba atentamente, sabia de la mala relación que había entre Ryou y su padre desde que su madre y hermana menor murieran hace ya varios años, no le gustaba ver a Ryou así por culpa de otras personas, así que pensó un poco, y forzando su mente hacia los borrosos recuerdos de su vida en Egipto, le llego una idea.

─ ¿Sabes? ─ hablo atrayendo la mirada de su par que había vuelto a la luna ─ recuerdo una leyenda sobre la Diosa Luna ─ le dijo provocativamente sabiendo de antemano la reacción que tendría el chico.

Ryou abrió como platos su bellos ojos cafés que brillaron con infantil ilusión observando atentamente a su yami ─ ¿lo dices enserio? ─ Bakura asintió ─ ¿podrías contármela? por favor ─ junto sus palmas mirando a su par con ojos de cachorro parpadeando repetidas veces, con un suave tono de súplica que a Bakura le encanto, la melodiosa voz de su niño con ese tono de sumisión y ruego le era irresistible, en momentos como ese quería que Ryou creciera pronto, como deseaba escucharle ese tono de voz en una situación muy diferente, teniéndolo entre sus brazos y… ─ ¿Si Bakura? Por favor ─ pidió otra vez sacando a su yami de sus inmorales pensamientos, aunque ¿Qué esperaban? Era el rey de los ladrones, la moral no era algo que corriera precisamente por sus venas, nop, eso déjenselo a su hikari, él era el noble, bondadoso y tierno de los dos, por algo era su luz.

─De acuerdo hikari ─respondió finalmente para la felicidad de Ryou.

Calmadamente se paró de donde estaba para ir a sentarse al lado del chico quien de inmediato se movió un poco para que ambos pudieran acomodarse sin problemas, emocionado Ryou se recostó levemente en el hombro de Bakura quien de inmediato, para mayor comodidad -o eso dice él- le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, si había algo que a Bakura le encantase era rodear la cintura de Ryou con sus brazos, era bastante estrecha y delicada en contraste con sus caderas que desde ya se notaban eran un poco más anchas para lo normal de un chico, pero eso a Bakura le fascinaba y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tenerlo entre sus brazos. Ryou era su única debilidad por más que no quisiera aceptarlo.

Notando lo ansioso que estaba _su_ niño por la atenta mirada bajo la cual le mantenía empezó su relato

─Bien, escucha… Hace mucho tiempo

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuenta la leyenda, que en una noche de luna llena, en medio de las arenas del desierto una joven mujer llego a un oasis donde empezar a recitar unas extrañas palabras en un antiguo y sagrado lenguaje._

_Pocos minutos después, sus ruegos fueron oídos, frente a ella una elegante dama envuelta en sedas de plata con largos cabellos blancos como su piel y sabios ojos grises aprecio ante ella._

"_¿Para qué me has convocado? mujer"_

_La mujer entre lágrimas pedía hallar un hombre con el cual casarse, estaba sola, su único familiar había muerto hace unos días, y sin un hombre que la cuidase seguramente sería echada o maltratada en la aldea donde residía._

"_Tendrás a tu hombre, mujer" hablo desde el cielo "pero a cambio deberás entregarme algo"_

"_Dime ¿qué es?, oh Diosa Luna, y yo te lo traeré" respondió muy segura, agradecida que le cumpliera su deseo._

"_Deberás entregarme a su primogénito" El mayor anhelo de la Diosa Luna era el tener un hijo, ella no podía engendrar uno propio, per sus instintos de madre estaban ahí, oh! Cuantas veces había visto a madres velar por el sueño de sus niños, y brindarles amor y cuidados, ella deseaba eso, y no iba a desaprovechar tal oportunidad, aunque sabía que estaba mal pedir tal cosa._

_La mujer se lo pensó, era un gran precio a pagar, pero finalmente acepto, a fin de cuentas podría tener otros hijos después "De acuerdo Diosa Luna, te entregare mi primer hijo"_

"_Muy bien, la luna llena siguiente al nacimiento de la criatura, deberás traérmelo aquí, si incumples a tu palabra, no solo me lo llevaré por la fuerza, sino también a tu esposo" advirtió la diosa._

_¿Para qué quiere la luna un niño de piel?  
>Hijo de la Luna<em>

_Y tal como lo había prometido, aquella mujer encontró a su prometido y se casarón, la Diosa Luna viendo que empezaba a formarse el que pronto sería su hijo, en el vientre de la egipcia decido hacerlo parecido a ella._

_Finalmente nació. De padres morenos, nació el niño de piel y cabellos blancos como la leche.  
>Niño albino de Luna.<em>

_A los tres sería luna llena, y la mujer con el dolor de su alma se preparó para darle en niño a la Diosa Luna, tal como lo prometió. Por su parte el hombre furioso, creía que aquel niño no era suyos, algunas personas de su aldea se lo habían insinuado hasta el hartazgo, puesto que la criatura no se parecía en nada ni a su madre ni a él._

_Tres días pasaron, la mujer nunca le comento a su esposo la situación, después de todo uno pensaría:  
>¿Para qué quiere la luna un niño de piel?<br>Hijo de La luna_

_Pero él ya había tomado una decisión. La mujer esperaría a que su marido se durmiera para llevar al niño al oasis, pero esa noche, con cuchillo en mano, él le reprocho y acuso de engaño antes de enterrarle el cuchillo en el corazón.  
>Pensaba hacer lo mismo con el niño, pero al verle abrir sus ojos por primeras vez, de un bello color marrón -otra diferencia con él y con su, ahora, difunta esposa- se detuvo, esa pobre criatura no tenía la culpa.<br>Con el niño en brazos tomo rumbo al oasis, donde se decía que los espíritus protectores se reunían por las noches y allí le dejo, si las leyendas eran ciertas a lo mejor el niño sobreviviría y al día siguiente encontraría alguien que le llevará._

_La luna entonces tomo al pequeño, su niño.  
>Hijo de la Luna.<em>

_Durante un tiempo las noches fueron extrañas, la luna no seguía los patrones normales. Se dice que las noches que hubo luna llena era porque el niño estaba feliz, si el niño lloraba la luna menguaba para hacerle de cuna._

_Viendo esto, el hermano de la luna, el sol, le reprendió, estaba descuidando su labor por una simple criatura, hijo de mortales.  
>La luna entonces se vio en un dilema, sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero no quería ni podía dejar a su pequeño a su suerte.<em>

_Tiempo después fue nuevamente convocada, por un hombre esta vez._

"_¿Para qué me has convocado?"_

"_Es por mi mujer" el hombre en cuestión traía a su esposa en brazos, la mujer, de cabellos rubios muy claros, casi blancos tal como su piel tenía la mirada perdida y las dos manos sobre su vientre liso "nuestro hijo a nacido muerto, y ella esta delicada de salud, no puede dar a luz otra vez, esta devastada por eso"_

_Sus ojos grises escudriñaron a la pareja, viendo más allá de su apariencia, lo que había en sus corazones "lo que tu deseas es otro hijo, ¿no es verdad?"_

_El hombre asintió._

_La luna entonces tomo a su niño y lo puso en brazos de la mujer, eran tan similares que parecieron una familia de verdad desde el primer instante, los ojos verdes de la mujer volvieron a la vida, acuno al niño en su pecho y este sonrió._

_La Diosa Luna, decidida, se despidió de su hijo, acaricio su mejilla por última vez  
>y se despidió en una antigua lengua, el niño por primera vez le dijo 'mamá'<em>

"_Mi hijo"_

_Hijo de la Luna_

_Se dice también que cada vez que el alma de ese niño va a re-encarnar, la Diosa Luna lo cuida hasta el momento de su siguiente nacimiento._

─ ¡Wow! ¡Qué lindo! Gracias por contarme esta historia Bakura ─ expreso feliz el albino menor con una brillante sonrisa, en el transcurso del relato se había acurrucado más al 'cuerpo' de su yami quien ahora le rodeaba con ambos brazos mientas una mano se paseaba distraídamente por sus espalda. Bakura quien había mantenido la mirada desviada para no distraerse en lo que contaba la historia, le regalo a Ryou una suave mirada junto a una sonrisa ladeada, típica en él.

─No fue nada yadonushi ─respondió con voz suave y baja ─quizá ahora _podamos_ dormir un poco ¿no te parece? ─Ryou giro un poco la cabeza viendo en un reloj que ya iban siendo las dos de la mañana.

─Sí, creo que tienes razón ─ murmuro apenado brindándole un pequeña sonrisa tímida se separó lentamente de él ─de verdad muchas gracias… Kura ─ repitió depositando un delicado beso en la mejilla de su yami, para luego ponerse en pie y dirigirse a su cama.

Ryou no noto el leve sonrojo que se extendió por las mejillas de Bakura tras lo último "Este niño va a matarme algún día" pensó viendo como su par se revolvía cómodamente entre las sabanas. Luego, con una sonrisa ladeada, esta vez más picara y traviesa fue a su lado y se acostó junto a él en la cama.

─Buenas noches _Ryou _─ se despidió volviendo a rodear a su niño por la cintura, durmiéndose al verse arrullado por la tibieza y los latidos del menor.

─Buenas noches _Kura_ ─ respondió a su vez, en el borde del sueño ─ Buenas noches, mamá ─ murmuro.

Los rayos de luna lo iluminaron por última vez esa noche ─_Buenas noches, mi hijo._

_Hijo de la luna._

**¿Qué les pareció?  
>Este es mi primer regalo de Halloween… de mí, para ustedes =D<br>Inspirado en la canción 'Hijo de la luna' de Mecano.  
>R: Feliz Halloween! … Regálenme dulces =D<br>¿Qué les parecieron los pensamientos de Bakura? Quien lo ve, al menos el pillín espera hasta que Ryou crezca.**


End file.
